1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some image processing devices capable of reading an image of a document make preview display of the image read from the document before outputting the read image to print sheets and the like. The resolution of display device which makes preview display of the image, however, is normally lower than the one of the image actually printed, so it is difficult for a user to check detail of the read image with the previewed image.
It is a publicly known technique to produce a sheet on which a particular image that is made preview display is printed, thereby allowing a user to check only the minimum of image by actually printing (as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-166219). According to this conventional technique, when the user is difficult to check the detail with the previewed image on the display device, he or she may produce a printed sheet to check with the actual image.
Furthermore, it is a publicly known technique to detect position of anomalous of image quality which is generated by reading of an image based on basis information acquired from data of the read image, and to display an area includes the position of anomalous of image quality of the read image on a display device (as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-116546). According to this conventional technique, if anomalous of image quality is generated during the reading of an image of a document, the part is made preview display. Therefore, a user may easily recognize the generation of anomalous of image quality, thereby making actions such as rereading of the document or the like if necessary.
However, according to a known technique disclosed in above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-166219, printed sheet needs to be produced for the detail of an image to be checked. So, it requires a time for producing the printed sheet, and checking performance cannot be made efficiently. Also, a known technique disclosed in above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-116546 is relating to a technique of making preview display in case of generation of anomalous of image quality during the reading of a document. Thus, when a document itself causes a problem such as, is a document with pages in not a precise order or the like, it is difficult to make preview display that allows a user to check efficiently whether the document causes any problem. Moreover, according to a known technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-116546, processing for detecting position of anomalous of image quality based on basis information needs to be executed every time, so time required to preview display is taken longer.
By way of example, if a document itself causes a problem such as, the document including some pages set in different direction from others or the document with pages in not a precise order, it is still difficult for a user to check even with a whole image of the read document being previewed on a low-resolution display device. In order to check whether a document is read with being in appropriate direction, with pages in not a precise order, and others, the user needs to make operation to enlarge a part in which page number is stated, for instance, of a preview image of the read document. When, however, operation for enlarging image is made for each page, resulting in cumbersome operations for a user, and efficient checking performance cannot be realized.
On the other hand, for making preview display of the image of the read document, it is assumed that the part in which page number of the document or the like is stated can be automatically recognized, and the part thereby recognized can be enlarged automatically. In this case, however, very long processing time is required for automatic recognition for each page, and the part in which page number or the like is stated takes a long time to be enlarged. As a result, even in this case, efficient checking performance cannot be realized.